I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: A present for the incomparable JamieluvsHHH! Takes place right after DX reunited in 2006. Title taken from the very beautiful Aerosmith song. "If this is a dream, I don't want to wake; if I'm awake, I don't ever want to sleep again." Slash! HBK/HHH. One-shot. Complete!


**Title: **I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

**Author:** TheVampireLucinda

**Featuring:** Shawn Michaels/Triple H

**Disclaimer:** Slash, although very, very light and fluffy. Rated T, just to be safe.

**Summary:** A present for the incomparable JamieluvsHHH! Takes place right after DX reunited in 2006. Title taken from the very beautiful Aerosmith song. "If this is a dream, I don't want to wake; if I'm awake, I don't ever want to sleep again."

_A/N: Hello everyone! This is, indeed, a present for J**amieluvsHHH**, who was one of the first authors to get me into writing my own wrestling slash fanfiction. We both have very dominate!Shawn muses, who refuse to bottom to anyone... *ahem* Anyway, this is for her, as a partial thank you for finishing one of the best stories I've ever read, _**Bark at the Moon**_. Definitely check it out; it's excellent. _

_Now; onto the story!_

* * *

"This has to be a dream."

I keep saying this same sentence over and over, as I look down at you, sleeping so quietly at my side.

God, you're beautiful. Bright blond hair, rich and clear brown eyes resting just underneath perfectly molded lids and exquisite lashes... Beautiful.

And look; your nose, so unique and yet so cute, in its own way, followed closely by your cupid's bow lips, and a strong chin that is currently hairless.

I could look at you forever. In fact, I can't look away from you. I'm afraid that if I do, this dream image will fade, and I'll wake up alone in my own bed again, with you right across the hall, and yet a world away from me.

But I'm not dreaming this time, am I?

"This is too good to be a dream..."

Knowing that this is real, that you really _are_ here by my side makes my heart throb painfully in my chest, and, for a moment, I'm afraid that I'll die from the weight of the love I feel for you right now.

No one expected things to end this way, not even us. After so many years of bitter fighting... God knows, we nearly killed each other more than once!

Who could have predicted that, years later, we'd run into a common enemy, and then into each other once more?

Who could have guessed that deep, bleeding wounds could heal in one irrational, beautiful moment?

The look in your eyes, when I came out to save you from the Spirit Squad, broke my heart. You were trembling, confused; I could see that you were genuinely shocked and hurt to your core. I could see you begin blaming yourself for not coming to my rescue several weeks before.

But I had already forgiven you, and you could see it in _my_ eyes, I think.

In that instant, all of our past battles seemed like nothing more than great mountains on this path we were destined to travel...together.

"Because I love you."

That was the only answer I could give you, delivered as it was through my tears. You were crying too; what a sight we must have been to the youngsters. Two grown men in the locker room, standing there, staring at each other and crying like babies.

Except...that was the only thing that we could do, wasn't it? After all, there are no words to convey the span of our feelings, are there?

I could only look at you, as I'm looking at you now.

I missed you so much during those years apart, I thought that I would die. And now that we're together, I have that same fatal feeling, for completely different reasons.

"What's wrong, Shawn? Can't sleep?"

I realize, too late, that I had started crying, and that my tears were splashing on the smooth skin of your face.

"I'm okay, Hunt. I just...I don't want to go to sleep just yet."

I hate how rough my voice becomes when I've been crying. But something occurs to me suddenly.

"Were you awake this whole time?"

"Yeah." A small chuckle. "Sorry, Shawn, but you're way too beautiful to go to sleep on."

I laugh full out, then. Do I even need to say that I was thinking the same thing?

As our eyes lock in the semi-darkness, I am overcome by two equally strong desires: the first, to climb on top of you and make love to you just like so long ago; the second to continue staring, memorizing every aspect of your perfect face.

I chose the latter. For now, at least.

"It's unbelievable, isn't it?" you ask after a long moment of soft quietness, almost as though you had read the thoughts that previously danced in my head. "I never thought this would happen again."

Your smile is so radiant. Even in the darkness of our shared hotel room, I can see it, can feel its warmth. You always have this almost surprised, goofy smile on your face whenever we're together. You explained to me, once, that it was because you couldn't believe I was still with you, couldn't believe how lucky you were.

Bull. Crap. I'm the lucky one here.

"I'm so happy," you say, leaning over and resting your head against my chest. Instinctively, I wrap my arms around you, and kiss your forehead lightly.

"Me too...I think I'm going to die from it, though, being so happy..."

You laugh. "You're such a drama queen." A soft sigh. "But...I feel the same way. I love you so much, Shawn Michaels."

I have to get myself together! I wipe at my tears as best I can, but there are more springing to take their place right away.

"I can't sleep because I'm too happy! This is ridiculous!" I cup your face in my hands and begin to kiss your lips as carefully as I can. "I love you so much, too, Hunt...I don't want to go another moment of my life without you..."

You're so patient sometimes. But I can see the mist in your eyes too, and now I just feel like a jerk. You simply nod, and accept my kisses, as you've always done.

"Do you...wanna just stay awake together for a bit, Shawn? You know...Just lay here together for a while?"

"Nothing would make me happier."

It's moments like these that make me question my reality. Is my life really this good?

I sincerely cannot believe it...and yet, here we are, lying together in this bed, wrapped in one another's arms. Your brown eyes are still open, and I realize belatedly that you're looking at me the same way I've been looking at you.

The time may come, in the future, when we have to be separated again. Not that I'll ever stop loving you—I never did stop loving you, you know—but who knows what the future will hold? Injuries, sickness, retirement, death...

God only knows what will happen, where our Path will take us.

Until then, Hunter, I know I'm going to have a hard time sleeping, because I don't want to miss a single moment of the time I have with you.

_I don't want to close my eyes  
__I don't want to fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing_


End file.
